Have Faith in Me p2
by Kai-chama
Summary: Instead of finding the loud blonde, she saw his best friend, the dark-haired Uchiha guy.
1. Prologue

**Have Faith in Me **(Part 2)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Blah, blah, blah. : Au:

Prologue:

Then, out of the pouring rain, she ran, the road was slippery, heavy rain covers the town, she didn't cared. She didn't turn back. Instead she kept on running, trusting her instinct that she might find the blonde she loved, ever since she could remember.

But, instead of finding the loud blonde, she saw his best friend, the dark-haired Uchiha guy. She stopped running. It should be Naruto, not Sasuke it's just wrong. She should find Naruto, hug him tight and everything will be fine. There they stood in the pouring rain, he looked at her, and she was looking at him.

And, what will happen now? She was confused.

He smiled at her. She didn't know how to response, for the first time he saw Sasuke Uchiha smile. Then he stepped forward, took off his jacket and covered her with it.

"What. What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"I can't leave you alone out here, right?" he answered.

Her heart pounded fast. She was getting red, luckily she didn't fainted. She was confused. Why Sasuke?

A few minutes later, the rain began to stop. Sasuke and Hinata were on a small coffee shop, she was looking at him, Hinata couldn't believe that Uchiha Sasuke was staring outside the glass window. As his gaze was turned to her, she lowered her head; she was putting her hand on the hot cup of coffee.

"It's really weird." He said.

"Huh?" she asked. "What's weird?"

"It's summer. I honestly didn't think that it would even rain today." He answered.

"Oh, that's right. H-how's your summer, Sasuke-kun? I thought you were going to America." She said.

"I did. And I got bored, so I decided to come home earlier." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, why are you running under the rain?"

"I-I... I was searching for Naruto-kun." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well. It's a long story." She said.

"Oh I think the rain will last long, so, I'm willing to listen." He said.

She smiled at him. "It started when my father..."

She told him the story, everything that happened. She didn't know why, yet, she trusted him. She didn't doubt a little. She knew that he will not tell anyone about it. It's their little secret.

Then silence occurred.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For listening to me, when no one else did." She answered with a smile.

"Your welcome." He said.

Then, the sun finally came out.

"Well then, I must be going now." Sasuke said, standing up.

"Oh right, thanks for your time." Hinata smiled.

"Don't mention it." He said as he paid the bill.

"Oh! Wait what about your jacket?" Hinata asked.

He smiled. "Keep it."

He went out and he was gone.

"Sasuke-kun... thank you"


	2. Chapter 1: Lucky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the songs.*smiles*

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Lucky

(Hinata's POV)

_It's been a long day. I went home, father was sitting on the living room, Neji was on his left side, Hanabi was beside Neji, but, my groom-to-be wasn't around. I really think father is disappointed in me. I couldn't help it. Then, I forgot I'm still wearing Sasuke-kun's jacket._

There was silence on the room.

"Hinata, where did you go?" Father asked.

At first, I didn't know on how to respond.

"Ne, nee-chan, where did you get that jacket? It looks so weird on your kimono."Hanabi said.

"Um, I'm really sorry, father. I didn't mean to run away. It's just..."

"It's alright, Hinata." Ha calmly said.

"Huh? Really? But, I thought you may be disappointed." I said.

That was weird; father would normally scold me, and tell me how stupid and useless I am. But, this day was different, Sasuke-kun was talking to me in the first time and he wasn't a jerk to me, instead he was really. Kind, I was finding the right word to describe him now.

"I am party disappointed that you ran away instead of facing the challenge, even so, I'm proud of you, Hinata." Father said as he smiles.

I frowned.

"What's the problem, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"Ask him. His smile is really scaring me." I simply said.

_It's really nice to have my dad back_

_._ "Neji." He said, as he faced him. "Is my smile scary?" He asked.

"Well, let's see." Neji said.

Hanabi giggled. "Crazies."

"Come on, Hanabi. Help me get out of this kimono." I said as I turn away.

"Why? Can't you do it alone?" She asked.

"Do you want to help me, or do you want to be stick with the two CRAZIES." I said.

Father was smiling horribly at Neji, and I think Neji is doing his best not to laugh at him. Poor Neji I really feel sorry for him.

I can see Hanabi shivers. "I'm with you. Come on, Nee-chan! By the way, cool jacket."

I smiled. "Thanks, but, it's Sasuke-kun." Oh, darn it.

"What? You were with Sasuke-san all this time? Why? What happened? Are you going out with him?" Hanabi asked. I covered her mouth so that father and Nejinii-san won't hear it.

"Sshh! They'll hear you let's go into my room, and I'll tell you everything." I said. After a few minutes, Hanabi fully understood the situation.

"See? Now, you know everything. Don't tell father about anything I've told you, okay?" I instructed her.

She had a mischievous smile on her face. "I'll try to keep my mouth shut."

She said as she went out of my room. "But, I really think Sasuke-kun has a huge crush on you." She added as the closed the door behind her.

I sighed aloud. I went to my bathroom and have a long hot bath. I came to think, does Sasuke-kun really like me? No, impossible. That's stupid. He might be nice right now, but, how can he ever like me? I mean, I was the wallflower at the party, Naruto-kun never noticed me at all. But, how come Sasuke-kun was the only one who has the courage to talk and listen to me? Maybe my luck was turning upside-down. I smiled on that thought. Maybe, I didn't have to marry a total stranger, I may be friends with the hottest guy at school and, I have my father back. What could possibly go wrong?

_Yey! The chapter one is complete! Until next time!_ _-Kai-chama_


End file.
